


Puppy Love

by liamthebastard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First chapter G, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, porny epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Stiles finds a puppy in the woods, and startles his mom when it turns out that puppy is not, in fact, a puppy, but actually a little Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as it says in the tags, the rating applies only to the second chapter. This chapter here? Pure fluff by volume.

“Be back before dark, Stiles,” Claudia said, opening the door for him with a smile. Stiles nodded and ran off the moment the door was open enough, aiming for the woods like he always did. She shook her head and smiled, glad that he was playing outside for once and not holed up in his room reading like he usually was. For a five year old, he had a voracious appetite for books, demanding more and more each day, meaning she had to keep running to the library with him, and somehow keep him from chattering loud enough to disturb Mrs. Turvert, who was almost always there doing genealogy work. It was exhausting. 

But today he’d come up to her and demanded to be let out to play, and she had let him free to roam happily. It was spring, shifting to summer, and in a few months he’d be beginning kindergarten, and his outdoor time would be cut down considerably. She was more than eager to let him out, and a little glad to get him out of her hair. Her son was wonderful, everything she wanted in a child, but sometimes he drove her up the wall with questions and words coming a mile a minute. If he was outside, it meant she could get some much-needed housework done. Dishes had been piling up all week, with her husband working late at the station. He was angling for sheriff in the next few years, and his overtime hours showed it. 

Still, she hovered by the door for a moment, watching until Stiles disappeared from view into the cover of the trees. She smiled, and stepped back to the kitchen, already planning out how much time she had to get the chores done. 

*

Stiles charged ahead, excited to go look for the plants he’d been reading about. One of his books had been all about different trees and what they looked like, and Stiles wanted to see how many of them he could find. Most of what he could see looked like fir trees, but he knew if he went deeper into the forest he’d probably find more interesting ones. He kept going, jumping over a stream and landing in the mud on the other bank with a squishing noise. Stiles grinned, and stomped his foot again to make the noise. 

_Squish._

_Squish._

_Whimper._

_Squish._

Stiles paused. One of those sounds hadn’t been right. He stopped stomping for a moment, and heard it again. A soft whining noise, coming from a few feet away. Maybe it was a baby, something that needed help. Mama said it was good to help people, and that Stiles should be good, so he pulled his feet from the mud and ran over to the bushes where the noise was coming from. 

He pushed back the branches, frowning when they scratched him, but the whimpering was stronger, so he had to get to what was making the noise. Underneath all the leaves was a little form, furry with pointed ears, curled in on itself, making tiny, scared noises. It was a puppy! Stiles had always wanted one, and this one looked hurt, so he had to help it. 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Stiles said, like his mama did when he had bad dreams. “I’m here, it’s okay.” He reached out a hand to stroke the puppy’s back, but it moved to bite at him. Stiles was fast though, and got his hand away before the puppy could get it. “No!” he said, making his voice hard like his daddy sometimes did, if Stiles did something bad. “Don’t do that, I’m helping.”

The puppy whined and tried to curl up, to hide, but Stiles tugged him out from under the bush onto the grass. It didn’t try to bite again, which was good. Stiles didn’t like things that bit. “C’mon, I’m gonna help you. We’ll go see Mama, she’ll know how to help you,” Stiles said, and the puppy whined again. “What, can you not move? Okay, wait here, I’ll get my wagon.”

Stiles ran off again, moving fast this time, grabbed his wagon from the backyard, and came back. The puppy looked a little different now, but Stiles didn’t think too much about it, just picked him up and put him in the wagon. He was heavy, but Stiles was strong from helping his daddy around the house. Stiles started tugging, pulling the little wagon along the forest floor. Every time they hit a bump, the puppy whined, but Stiles kept going, splashing through the creek and tugging until soon he and the puppy were outside the back door. 

“Mama! Mama, come help!” Stiles shouted, hitting the door. He heard running footsteps and a second later, his mama opened the door with a scared look. She smiled when she saw him though, and crouched down. 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” she asked. “You sounded like you were hurt.”

Stiles pointed to the wagon. “I found a puppy in the woods, but it’s hurt, and making noises. Can we keep him?” Stiles asked, pouting while his mama went to look in the wagon. She inhaled loudly, and her eyes got big. 

“We’ve got to get him inside,” she said firmly, and she reached down to pick the puppy up. Stiles stepped forward. 

“No, he bites when you touch,” he said. 

His mama looked scared again. “Did he bite _you_?” she asked, twisting Stiles’s arms around in her hands to see. 

“No, he didn’t, I told him not to. But he might bite you,” Stiles said. 

“Okay,” his mama said slowly. “Can you pick him up and carry him to the couch?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, scooping the puppy up in his arms and taking him inside. He had to stop and rest a few times, but soon the puppy was curled up on the couch, and now that Stiles was looking at him, he didn’t look so much like a puppy anymore. He looked like a little boy. Stiles had been sure he’d had sharp teeth, and fur, and definitely pointy ears, but now he looked like anyone else. “Mama, he isn’t a puppy anymore!” Stiles said, put out. He’d wanted a puppy, but now he was a person. 

His mama was on the phone, talking quiet and fast. She didn’t answer Stiles, so he crept closer, getting up on the couch to sit next to the boy. 

“I’m Stiles, what’s your name?” he asked, trying to get the boy to look at him. The boy just whimpered, at least he still _sounded_ like a puppy, and buried his face in the couch. “Are you cold? You’re shivering like you’re cold. I’m gonna get you a blanket, hang on.” 

And Stiles ran up to his bedroom, grabbed the soft blanket his mama had made for him last winter down from the closet. It was cool, covered in big green Jeeps, like Stiles’s favorite toy, and it was his favorite. He always used it when he was sick, and it made him feel better, so it should help the puppy-boy. He ran back downstairs and dropped the blanket over the boy’s body, tucking it in snug around him like his mama did when he was sick. 

“Better? It looks better. This blanket’s my favorite one, see it’s got Jeeps on it! Mama made it for me. She makes me lots of stuff, like one time for my birthday she made a whole cake that looked just like Cookie Monster. It had blue frosting, and you could eat everything on it, even the eyeballs! I had friends over, and Lydia wouldn’t eat the eyeballs ‘cuz she said they looked yucky, but I had one and I thought it was yummy, so shows what she knows. Another time she–”

“Shut up,” the boy groaned, and Stiles frowned. 

“That’s not nice! Mama says I shouldn’t say that, it isn’t nice, and you haven’t even said anything else to me yet, not even your name, and I helped you so you should be nice to me and not say mean things!” Stiles said angrily. 

His mama came out from the kitchen. “Okay, Stiles, can you tell him to hold still for me, I’ve got some medicine for him but I need to see where he’s hurt.” 

The boy glared, but rolled onto his back and bared his stomach. It was red, like the time Stiles had spilled ketchup all over his shirt, but Stiles knew that wasn’t ketchup because underneath there was dark red, a big hole in the boy’s tummy. 

“And your back,” his mama said, and the boy rolled again, showing the same hole on his back. His mama nodded, and sprinkled something over the hole, and it started to pull back together, closing up right in front of him. Stiles watched with his eyes wide, excited that his mama could do stuff like this, but sad she’d never done it for him. He’d gotten paper cuts before, but she hadn’t shown him this then, even when he’d cried because it hurt. 

The boy, holes now closed up, tried to sit up, but his mama shook her head. “Stay down, I’m going to get you some clothes and a washcloth to clean you up. Stiles, sit with him please,” she said. Stiles nodded, he wasn’t going to go anywhere until he found out why the puppy had turned to a boy and why the boy had been hurt. 

He climbed back up onto the couch, sat by the boy, and started to talk again. “You still haven’t said your name. Do you not have one? Can I guess your name? I bet it’s something funny, my first name is funny, but everyone just calls me Stiles ‘cuz my last name is long but kinda like that, it’s Stilinski, and I can spell it, which is funny ‘cuz a lot of grown ups can’t do that–” 

“Derek,” the boy said, and spoke again when Stiles opened his mouth to ask. “My name is Derek Hale.”

Stiles grinned. “See, that wasn’t so bad! You’re much nicer now that you aren’t hurt, but I’m still mad that you told me to shut up, it wasn’t nice at all. But it wasn’t as mean as Lydia can be, and I still like her, so I can like you too.”

Derek tried to move again, and Stiles pushed him down with a hand on his chest. “No! Mama said not to move. Wait ‘til she gets back,” he insisted. Derek made a growly sound, but lay down. Stiles frowned. Derek was under a blanket but he was still shivering. Sometimes when Stiles was cold his mama would come under the blanket with him, and let him cuddle up for warmth, so maybe that would help Derek. Stiles lifted a corner of the blanket, the part between Derek and the edge of the couch, and wormed his way underneath it, putting his arms around Derek in a hug to keep him warm. Derek went stiff, but when Stiles didn’t move he relaxed again, making a happy sound that made Stiles smile and close his eyes, getting comfy in the warm space. 

*

When Claudia came back, damp washcloth in hand, Stiles was curled up with Derek, sleeping happily while Derek looked at him in confusion, trying to figure him out. The moment Derek saw her, he bared his teeth, still blunt and human, but the threat was clear. “He’s _sleeping_ ,” Derek growled, putting an arm around the little boy protectively. “Don’t wake him up!”

Claudia smiled at that. “I won’t. But here, he sleeps deep, you can sit up and I can help clean you a bit so you can sleep too. Stiles’s daddy will be home soon, and he’ll help you okay?”

Derek eyed her cautiously, and looked back at Stiles before agreeing to sit up. Claudia cleaned him up carefully, running the warm washcloth over his skin and trying not to think of the blood and clear bullet wound that had been present only minutes ago. Thank god for wolfsbane powder, and thank god she kept some on hand, a habit formed when she and Talia used to live together, back before they both got married. 

Once the blood was cleaned away, Claudia tugged a shirt over Derek’s head and helped into shorts, both of them were a little large on Stiles but fit Derek perfectly. The moment the shorts were on, Derek dived underneath the blanket, wrapping protective arms around Stiles and glaring at her until she walked away. 

The moment she was in the kitchen, the kind smile slipped into a worried frown, as she reached for the phone and dialed Talia’s number. The phone didn’t even ring; it went directly to a prerecorded voice.

_The number you have called has been disconnected. Thank you._

Something was not right at the Hale household. 

*

“Derek, Derek, wake up! My daddy’s home, he wants to meet you,” Stiles said, shaking Derek’s shoulder. The boy was curled around him, and while it was warm and felt nice, Stiles could hear his daddy and mama talking in the kitchen, and wanted to show his daddy his new friend. Derek groaned, and opened his eyes with a growl. Once he spotted Stiles though he relaxed, and stopped frowning. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, he’s in the kitchen! I betcha Mama will let you stay for dinner, and I’ll share my dessert with you, it’s a pudding cup, Daddy got ‘em special,” Stiles said excitedly, grabbing Derek’s hand and dragging him into the kitchen. 

“Daddy! Look, this is Derek,” Stiles said, pointing proudly. “I found him, so he’s my friend now. Can he stay for dinner, Mama?” 

His parents looked at each other sadly. Daddy crouched down too look him and Derek in the eyes, like he always did. “Derek, I’ve got to tell you something. Can you sit up here for me?” He tapped the kitchen table. Derek nodded, but Stiles hung on tight to his hand so they had to help each other climb up on the edge of the table. His daddy sat in a chair, right in front of them. He moved to put a hand on Derek’s knee, but Derek growled and shifted closer to Stiles, who patted his shoulder. 

“Derek doesn’t like people touching him,” Stiles said to his daddy. He nodded, and put his hand down. 

“All right, then. Derek, there’s been an accident…”

*

That night, after Claudia and her husband had explained the house fire to Derek, and confirmed with the police department that they could, Claudia told Derek that they’d be watching him for a while. 

“We’ll take care of you as long as you need us to,” Claudia said. Derek seemed angry at the idea of needing help, but underneath it Claudia could see the pain and sadness hiding, waiting to come out. Stiles was being unusually quiet, hanging on to Derek’s hand and refusing to let go. She nodded at them both, and stepped into the kitchen to start cooking. Back when she’d first gotten married, Talia had given her a huge book of recipes, ones she’d had as a kid or as a wife that she really enjoyed. Claudia figured she’d follow one of those, and hope it helped Derek feel a bit more at home. 

Her husband hung up his phone, ending the call he’d been making with the police department. “One survivor, his uncle Peter, but the man’s in no condition to care for a child. Everyone else went up with the house. Anybody who could take care of him is gone, or such a distant relative that nobody has contact with them. It could take years to straighten out custody,” he sighed, standing behind Claudia and resting his head on her back. 

“Until then, we could take care of him, couldn’t we? Just until family comes for him, or he’s old enough to live on his own?” Claudia said, settling on a macaroni and cheese recipe. Talia’s handwriting was, as always, rushed but legible. Her eyes clouded up for a moment before she managed to blink it away. 

“Yeah,” her husband said, voice a little thick. “Yeah, we could do that.”

*

Stiles did share his desert with Derek that night, and every night, even after the first few months when his parents finally got into the habit of grocery shopping for a family of four not three. On nights when they both had dessert, they pool it together and split it, Derek sneaking more and more onto Stiles’s side until Stiles noticed and protested. It always made Claudia smile, and the sheriff chuckle. 

For a long while after the fire, Derek would wake up shouting in the night. Claudia would rush in to comfort, only to find Stiles already in bed with him, Jeep blanket in hand, talking quiet and fast about anything and everything, calming Derek down until they both fell asleep again. 

And too soon, sooner than anyone would have liked, both he and Derek were seniors in high school, Derek having opted to redo kindergarten so he could go through with Stiles. Somewhere along the line in middle school, Scott had been added to their group, forging tight friendships with both Derek and Stiles. Melissa McCall, Scott’s mom, often worked late and naturally Claudia insisted he come over in the evenings, making dinner at the Stilinski household quite the event, with three teenage boys devouring anything and everything Claudia put on the table, desserts still split between Stiles and Derek, while Scott guarded his from Stiles’s wandering spoon. 

Derek did autoshop, but Scott and Stiles both joined the lacrosse team, even if Stiles rode the bench most days. Claudia had her suspicions about how Scott had suddenly become so good at sports, but she didn’t want to accuse Derek of anything, and Scott seemed willing enough. 

The whole werewolf thing had been awkward to say the least, but Stiles took it in stride, with the blind faith of any five year old. The sheriff had taken some more convincing, needing to actually _see_ Derek wolfed out in order to believe it. Scott had found out in much the same way, he’d stayed the night with Stiles and Derek as a sleepover, and woke up during one of Derek’s nightmares. Stiles hadn’t had time to calm him back to human yet, but Scott wasn’t too scared. He agreed to keep it a secret, and if Claudia was right, had joined up with her son and their favorite furry little problem, forming a bit of a pack. It was good, Derek needed a family, and she worried that she and the sheriff weren’t enough. More teenagers started hanging around them, Lydia and Jackson often joining them on the weekends for dinner before Lydia dragged the boys out for the evening. Isaac soon showed up, and he began staying with Scott the moment Claudia spotted him with a bruise. 

Stiles remained completely human, which she was glad for. He kept their group grounded, and helped run interference between the pack and other humans when things got complex. 

Today though, the house was quiet. Scott was taking out some girl from school, Lydia was out with Jackson again, and Isaac was working, which left Derek and Stiles on the sofa for the night, watching movies on cable like every other night of their childhood. 

They sat quietly together, underneath the Jeep blanket that had once been huge and now was almost too small for the two of them. Claudia raised an eyebrow. Anyone could see there was something there, but both the boys were oblivious as always. 

“I’m going out for the night, I’ll be back late, and dad won’t be home ‘til tomorrow, so no crazy parties, you two,” Claudia warned, her purse over her shoulder as she walked downstairs. She could almost _hear_ Stiles roll his eyes, and actually heard Derek mutter at him in reproof. 

She laughed, and left the boys to their night in.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn, as promised.

Stiles and Derek sat, curled up under the blanket that frankly was getting a bit ragged around the edges, until the car was officially pulled out of the driveway, Stiles’s mom in it. Once she was gone, Stiles sat back. 

“Are we going to talk about it now, or are you going to dodge more?” he demanded. 

“I don’t see what there is to talk about, Stiles,” Derek replied, crossing his arms angrily. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you don’t, that’s why we need to talk. For God’s sake, Derek, I found _blood_ on your sheets. And not like ‘oh no I got a nosebleed’ more like ‘oh god I’ve been shot and decided to _bleed to death with my best friend four feet away_ ’!” Stiles shouted. “The last time I saw that much blood my mom had to save your life, and now you won’t even tell _me_ what hurt you!”

“It isn’t any of your business!” Derek growled back, eyes flashing with a little bit of Alpha red. Stiles refused to back down, he’d dealt with this side of Derek before, the pushy Alpha who didn’t know how to rely on anyone, but Stiles had always been the one to break through that, and he wasn’t about to stop now. 

“Bullshit it’s not my business. We still don’t know how you got hurt the first time, and now you got hurt again and didn’t even tell me. Derek, it’s dangerous, and it isn’t just you anymore, it hasn’t been just you for a long time, and you need to let me in on this!” Stiles shouted, standing up and getting in Derek’s face, trying to make him see reason. Derek leapt up and loomed over Stiles, making him gulp nervously, but still he didn’t waver. “Don’t do that shit, looming doesn’t work on me and you know it. Just fucking answer the question! I’ve been your best friend, your family, for years, and you can’t tell me what’s going on?” 

Derek growled warningly, harsher than he had before. Stiles shoved at his shoulder anyway, making Derek’s eyes flash red before the boy got a hold of himself. 

“Look, you don’t _have_ to tell me anything, and maybe you don’t care, but you scared the shit out of me. I woke up in the middle of the night, you were gone, and your bed was covered in blood. Do you know how frightening that was? I thought you were gone, dead, or kidnapped or God knows what else, werewolf mojo be damned,” Stiles said, voice fast and low. He refused to meet Derek’s eyes; he felt that he was revealing too much. Derek always had the ability to read him like a book, and now Stiles couldn’t shake the sensation of being flayed open, each emotion clear on his face. Worry, panic, anger, fear, but the worst was the one he knew was most obvious, the one he never wanted Derek to see. 

Thankfully, the only person Stiles knew more oblivious than Scott was Derek, at least when it came to emotions that weren’t threatening. Now though, Derek was looking down at his hands, clenched together in his lap with his nails –blunt, safe, human– digging into the calloused skin that stretched over his knuckles. He mumbled something under his breath. 

“What? Some of us don’t have magic hearing to go with our cryptic injuries,” Stiles snapped. 

“I said I’m sorry, okay? I- I didn’t realize I was still bleeding when I got into bed, the sheets got soaked so I got up and left, tried to clean up, but it took longer than I expected. I fell asleep in the tub,” Derek said slowly, stumbling over his words. “I thought you were asleep. If I’d known that you ca– that it would scare you, I would’ve been more careful.”

Stiles tried to growl, but after living with a werewolf for more than a decade, any human-made noise seemed harmless as a declawed kitten. “I didn’t ask for you to apologize, I’m demanding an explanation. Blood, you covered in it? Why?” Stiles spelled out. He sat down on the arm of the couch, deliberately invading Derek’s space. 

Derek glared at Stiles’s stocking feet, but didn’t try to push them out of the way, and didn’t move an inch when Stiles buried his permafrost toes underneath Derek’s thigh. “Did it never occur to you that I was trying to keep you safe?” Derek said, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands. Stiles frowned.

“Who said you had to?” Stiles said.

“I did! For God’s sake, Stiles, you’re only human, and it’s my job to take care of you, to make sure you don’t get shot by hunters just because you’re stupid enough to hang out with me–”

“So it _was_ hunters!” Stiles interrupted. “Derek, you’ve gotta tell me these things, how am I supposed to help you if you never tell me when things happen? Do you think I don’t care? That I somehow want to wake up to a world where you’ve bled out on the bed four feet away?” Stiles’s voice cracked a bit at the end, his throat tightening up as he pictured it. He looked away, blinking quickly so Derek wouldn’t see the moisture threatening at the corners of his eyes. 

He felt Derek shifting, moving from over his toes to kneel up, level with Stiles. “Stiles, hey, look at me,” Derek said, taking Stiles’s chin in hand and looking him in the eyes. “You know I’m not good at this,” he said lowly. “But you have to know, I’m just trying to protect you. Jackson, Lydia, even Scott, they take backseat to you. You understand?”

Stiles just shook his head, dislodging Derek’s hand until it rested on his shoulder. “You don’t get to do that, Derek. You don’t get to make all the decisions about what I can and can’t know, and you don’t get to decide what’s in my best interest. It isn’t right, it isn’t fair, and you know it.” 

A low rumble built in Derek’s chest, revealing his frustration. “But you do it to me, Stiles, you’re doing it right now,” he grumbled, resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes. Stiles’s stomach clenched. “You act like if you ignore it, it’ll go away, but I can _smell_ it on you, Stiles, always could. If anybody else had found me, or tried to touch me, I’d have hurt them, but I knew you, even then. And I couldn’t hurt you.”

The younger boy bit his lip. He didn’t want to hope Derek meant what he thought, but some part of him couldn’t help it. He’d overheard –okay, deliberately eavesdropped on– the conversation Derek had with Scott, about mates and how wolves chose them. It was all scent, Derek had said. That Scott would be able to smell emotions, but it was more than that. According to Derek, _mate_ was the strongest, most important smell in existence. 

“It grounds you, Scott, and it’s always there. Once you’ve caught the scent… there’s no going back for you,” he’d said, and Stiles had hated how _raw_ it sounded, like Derek had already experienced it, had already found his mate. 

Now Derek pulled his face from Stiles, only to bury it in the crook of his neck, right where Stiles’s throat met his shoulder. His other hand came up to join the first on Stiles’s shoulders, wrapping slowly around Stiles’s back to tug them closer together. He breathed deeply, sniffing there, and didn’t move away, even as he spoke, so that every now and then his lips brushed against Stiles’s skin and made him shiver. 

“I know you don’t– And I don’t expect you to– but Stiles, you’re _mine_ , you’re _mate_ ,” Derek said, sounding broken and exposed in the whisper. “I can’t keep it secret anymore. Just try not to hate me.”

Without really deciding to, Stiles slid his arms around Derek, closing the little bit of distance between them until Stiles too was kneeling on the couch instead of perching on the arm of it. He slowly relaxed, settling his face on Derek’s shoulder to give the werewolf more access to his neck. 

They sat together for a few minutes, just breathing gently against skin, while Stiles began to lose feeling in his calves. Finally, Stiles spoke. “Let’s go for a drive,” he suggested, lowering his arms and lifting his head. Derek took a few seconds longer to break from the quiet space they’d settled into. In that time, Stiles had grabbed the Jeep blanket and was moving to the door, keys in hand. Stiles knew the werewolf was following though, as he paused to step into his shoes he could hear him coming down the stairs. 

Stiles focused on breathing, on thinking logically. But mostly, he focused on the way Derek’s lips had felt when they barely ghosted over his neck, soft with a rasp of stubble on the edges because Derek hated shaving. They climbed into the Jeep and drove in silence until Stiles parked in the lot before one of the jogging trails. It was late enough in the day that the morning joggers were gone, but early enough that the evening joggers wouldn’t be out for another few hours. 

Derek was being unusually demure, not looking up from his lap until Stiles said his name. Once Stiles got his attention, Derek sighed. “I shouldn’t have told you all of that,” he said firmly. “You aren’t– you don’t owe me anything, Stiles. You know that right?”

Stiles smirked. “I know.” And he started climbing into the back. Derek blinked at him. 

“What the hell are you doing, Stiles?” Derek asked. Stiles only smiled. 

“Come back here and find out,” he taunted. Derek’s responding growl filled the Jeep, even as the werewolf exited via the door and climbed back in. When he arrived, Stiles was leaning against the other door, Jeep blanket spread over the seat. 

The werewolf groaned. “Stiles, if you’re planning something stupid, I may actually kill you,” Derek warned, but Stiles just laughed and reached out, tugging at Derek’s wrist to bring him closer. “What are you _doing_?”

“You called me _mate_ , Derek. I’m not stupid, I know how important that is,” Stiles said, leaning up and trying to catch Derek’s lips. Derek moved back just a bit, enough for Stiles to have a moment of blind, panicked doubt. 

“I told you, you don’t have to do anything, you can just ignore it. I’m not about to pressure you into something you don’t want,” Derek pressed, tilting back from Stiles’s body, but not putting the force Stiles knew he had behind it, because Stiles still managed to keep hold of him. 

Stiles froze, and sat up fully, so Derek was seated next to him on the blanket, upright and making eye contact. “You’re an idiot,” Stiles said flatly. “Completely stupid. My God, Derek, I’ve been in love with you since the fifth grade, could you just forget your insecurities for two seconds and kiss me already?” Derek’s face lit up, revealing the large grin Stiles didn’t see nearly often enough. Stiles took it as his cue, and leaned closer, pressing their lips together chastely for the first time. 

And _God_ , Stiles couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss. It was perfect; soft and sweet, but no less passionate for its gentleness. The kiss turned Stiles to Jell-O, making him shake in all the best possible ways, and judging from the sudden groan Derek had released, it had the same effect on the werewolf. They separated, but only to suck in quick breaths before they met again, kissing slow and deep, tasting each other’s mouths thoroughly. Stiles was making a soft, keening noise he wasn’t aware of until it surged louder when Derek suckled lightly on his bottom lip. 

He couldn’t take it anymore; he had to touch Derek, to have more contact than the light pressure of their lips. On instinct, he crawled over into Derek’s lap without breaking the kiss, letting the werewolf’s hands settle naturally onto his hips. They kept going, kissing slowly while Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s chest, making Derek groan low in his throat. 

“Stiles, if you keep this up – ah!” Derek said, gasping when Stiles moved down to kiss his throat while he spoke. Stiles kept kissing, paying special attention to how the spot just beneath Derek’s ear made his hips buck up, putting pressure right where Stiles needed it most. Hell, he’d been mostly hard since Derek had called him mate, now, he could probably come if Derek so much as looked at him. 

“If I keep this up what?” Stiles said, nipping playfully at Derek’s jaw. 

Derek pulled back, eyes dark with wide-blown pupils. “If you keep this up, I won’t be able to stop myself,” Derek warned. His voice was rough and low, and sent shivers up and down Stiles’s spine. 

Stiles pushed closer, grinding their groins together and echoing Derek’s resultant moan. “That was sort of the point,” Stiles whispered, licking the shell of Derek’s ear. 

Something seemed to snap in Derek. In one smooth motion he flipped Stiles over onto his back on the blanket, with his own body hovering over the boy. Stiles immediately dragged him down, aligning their bodies until there was no space between them. It let him grind almost uncontrollably against the erection he could feel pressing against Derek’s zipper. “Tell me you have something,” Derek panted out, keening when Stiles twisted his hips.

“Yeah, glove box,” Stiles answered. He made a pathetic sound when Derek pulled away from him to reach into the front seat, but Derek was back soon, bottle of lube and box of condoms in hand. Stiles let him keep the first, but the last he knocked away. Derek looked startled, so Stiles explained. “I know you’re clean. And it’s my first time. I’d – I’d like to, without one. If that’s okay.”

Derek’s eyes went even wider, and a moment later he was on Stiles, kissing over his face and lips, practically frantic. “Yeah, yeah that’s more than okay,” he said, hands finding the hem of Stiles’s shirt and helping him out of it. Stiles immediately peeled off Derek’s shirt in return and reclined back to admire the view “Good God, Stiles. You have no clue what you do to me,” Derek groaned. He leaned over, and pressed gentle kisses across Stiles’s now-bare shoulders, making his way down the boy’s stomach until Stiles completely lost his grip on language and could only moan out Derek’s name between soft whimpers. Stiles finally realized Derek was kissing each mole, but by then he had reached Stiles’s jeans, and Stiles really couldn’t focus on anything else. 

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, looking up at him with his hands on Stiles’s hips. 

“Yes, yes, I’m sure,” Stiles gasped out. He couldn’t help laughing a little when Derek undid the flies and slid the jeans down, only to be stopped short by realizing Stiles still had his sneakers and socks on. 

Derek growled and nipped lightly at Stiles’s calf while he removed the shoes and socks, finally dragging the jeans away until Stiles was spread over the backseat in nothing but his boxers. 

“You’re way too dressed for this,” Stiles pointed out. Derek smirked and reached slowly down to undo the button on his pants, deliberately taking forever just to frustrate Stiles, he was sure of it. Stiles couldn’t take it, so he reached out and yanked Derek’s jeans off, making the werewolf laugh under his breath before he got himself dragged back down against Stiles. Then they both moaned, surprised at the sudden onslaught of sensation. “Boxers, off, now,” Stiles insisted, wiggling out of his own while Derek struggled. “C’mon sourwolf, where’s that freaky strength,” Stiles joked, and was actually pretty surprised when Derek just tore off his boxers. 

“Not a word, Stiles,” Derek warned.

Stiles had a plethora of things to joke about, but his mouth had gone dry at the sight of Derek’s cock, hard and leaking already just like Stiles’s. It was larger though, thicker and a little longer than Stiles’s was, and good Lord did Stiles want it. Derek seemed equally entranced; he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes away from Stiles’s body. His eyes roved over all the skin, like he was memorizing it, and Stiles suddenly felt shy. Derek was all hard muscle and tanned skin, and Stiles was just some skinny pale boy in the back of a beat up Jeep. What the hell did Derek see in him, anyway?

“Stiles,” Derek said, and it sounded like the word had been punched out of him. The werewolf reached forward, spread Stiles’s legs apart and exposed the most intimate part of him. “God, _Stiles_.” He ran a dry finger down over Stiles’s hole, and the boy arched, pushing into the contact and hissing as the tip started to breach. “Stiles, lube, you can’t – not dry!” Derek said, fumbling for the bottle he’d dropped at some point. 

It’s a good thing he hurried to squirt it over his fingers, because Stiles was close to going insane, and if Derek didn’t start moving things along _right now_ , Stiles was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Derek’s finger was back again, this time wet and a little cool. Stiles moaned as Derek rubbed the lube over his entrance, massaging at the muscle until it loosened a little. Then, without warning, his finger pressed in and Stiles hissed against the sting but moaned a moment later when the feeling of being filled registered. 

He’d done this a few times before, usually in the shower to avoid Derek walking in on him, and even though he’d never really gotten past two fingers, it always made him come harder than anything else in the world. And now, with Derek knuckle deep inside him and stretching him further so he could take Derek inside, Stiles knew he wasn’t going to last very long at all. 

“C’mon, Derek, faster, faster,” Stiles panted, but Derek kept up the slow pace they’d started, refusing to add even a second finger until Stiles flat out begged for it. 

By the time they reached three fingers, Stiles was mewling with each move of Derek’s fingers inside him. His cock twitched every time Derek brushed his prostate but Stiles was determined not to come until Derek was inside him, so he didn’t risk reaching down to relive any of the pressure building in him. “I’m ready, I swear, let’s go, please,” Stiles groaned out, and Derek paused, sliding his fingers free with a filthy slick sound. 

“You’re sure,” Derek said, making it a question. Stiles nodded, and Derek used his lubed hand to spread the rest of the slick over his own cock. Finally, finally, Derek was pressing at Stiles’s entrance, and Stiles almost screamed at how good it felt to have him slipping inside, filling him up so perfectly. 

Derek froze once he was fully seated in Stiles, and Stiles whimpered, grinding down against him, trying to get more. “Just– just a second,” Derek gasped. “Don’t want to– to hurt you.” 

Stiles dragged him down, burying Derek’s face against his neck and enjoying the feel of the stubble against his skin. He leaned over to whisper in Derek’s ear. “I love you,” he said. Derek shuddered, and Stiles squirmed against the soft blanket. “I love you,” he repeated, “now fuck me.” Derek shuddered full-body against Stiles, but obeyed, pulling out just a little before pushing gently back in. 

It wasn’t rough like Stiles had been expecting, from a werewolf. Everything was soft, and slow, but it was more intense than anything he’d ever experienced. Derek rocked in him, pushing and grinding against Stiles’s prostate until he was whimpering against Derek’s skin. 

“I can’t – can’t hang on, Derek,” Stiles puffed. 

“Good,” Derek said. He somehow managed to get a hand between them, pushing their skin just a little bit apart and letting cool air ghost over Stiles’s stomach and making him break out in goosebumps. All was forgiven a moment later, when Derek’s hand wrapped firm and sure around Stiles’s cock, and began to stroke in time with his gentle thrusts. “God, Stiles, you’re gorgeous, spread out for me, just for me. So hot, and tight, and _mine_ ,” Derek groaned, squeezing a bit at the base and twisting on the upstroke. Stiles keened, his fingers digging into Derek’s shoulders as he arched his back into the touch. It was incredible, the drag of callouses and warm skin over his cock while on the other side Derek was in him, spreading him, marking him as owned and taken. “So perfect, love it, love this, love _you_ ,” Derek grunted just before sinking his teeth into Stiles’s neck, hard enough to bruise, and Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He broke, coming with a loud cry of Derek’s name, painting both their chests with come and clamping down hard on Derek’s cock where it sat inside him. Derek shuddered, and a second later, while Stiles was still stumbling through aftershocks, came, filling Stiles up and they both groaned at the feeling. 

Derek collapsed against him, slipping out with a slurping noise, and curled close to Stiles, who tucked himself happily into Derek’s arms. Stiles was a puddle of so much goo, come leaking from him onto the blanket but he couldn’t care less. He had his arms full of a content, and possibly purring, werewolf, and he’d just lost his virginity to the boy he’d loved most of his life. Which reminded him…

“Did you… really mean it?” he whispered, already a little angry with himself for ruining the perfect silence of the moment. 

At first, Derek didn’t answer; he just licked gently at the mark he’d left on Stiles’s neck. “Yeah, I did.” And then he fell silent, and just kissed at Stiles’s throat. “Did you?” 

Stiles could’ve cried at how vulnerable and frightened Derek sounded. “Yeah. I love you, sourwolf. Always have, always will.” He leaned down and caught Derek’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

“Good,” Derek murmured. “I love you too.”

 

 

“So you’ll tell mom?”

“Oh god no. Claudia is all your problem.”

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Brenna, who, when I summarized the first chapter, looked me in the eyes and went "And then the do the do in the Jeep on the Jeep blanket." which produced this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom, just barely in season 2 right now, so things may be a little weird because of that. Also, this was so fluffy and sweet I literally had to keep stopping while writing it to talk to my friends about how _cute_ this was.


End file.
